Strong Enough
by xxshannaro
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to be weak to be strong...
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes, the world goes against you, but you don't lose hope..._

 _Sometimes, you think you could be better, but you have to cope..._

 _Sometimes, people doubt you, but you prove them wrong..._

 _ **Sometimes, you just have to be weak, and in turn, be strong...**_

I am Sakura Haruno. I have haters, and I have lovers. I agree that I have always been behind Naruto and Sasuke. The only thing positive about me was my intelligence, and it did absolutely _great_ in the Chunin Exams. Even my seal has it's limits.

Without Naruto, Sasuke, Lee - all of the Konoha Twelve, I would be dead right now.

But that one vow still remains.

I am Sakura. And I _will_ be strong. Someday...


	2. Chapter 2

'Sasuke.'

'Sakura.'

The wind blew Sakura's short hair to the side as she stepped forward. She got a kunai and put little chakra into it.

 **SHINOBI - SON - WARRIOR - FRIEND**

Tears threatened to fall from her face. Her only comrade and true friend - dead.

Only one tear was going down her cheek, though.

"You do know we could revive him, right?"

Sakura merely smiled and shook her head.

'It would disrespect other people. We could've brought Neji back, but did we?'

'You have other reasons, don't you?'

'Of course I do.'

 _I really do want to see those warm blue eyes glancing down at me again..._

'Whatever.'

'Anyway, Sasuke, there's gonna be a festival soon... To honour those who died. Did you ask Karin out yet?', Sakura said.

Sasuke's eyes invisibly widened. _I was going to ask you..._

'No. Are you going with someone?'

'Nah, I'm a loner, but I do want to help the village have the best festival yet! It's rumored that the sand village is joining us.'

Sakura checked her watch.

'Make sure you ask Karin out! She really, really likes you! Bye!' She gave Sasuke a warm smile.

But something about the smile was different...

Or was it just his imagination?


	3. Chapter 3

'Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'm the head medic. How can I help you?' Sakura chirped one busy day at the hospital.

'It's me, Sasuke. Hokage-sama has a mission for the both of us.'

'What rank?'

'Rank-' Sasuke started, but was interrupted.

'Hold that thought, Sasuke. Miko, _what happened to your patient_?' Sakura said the last part in a dangerous tone.

'Um, he, well,' Miko fidgeted.

'You had one job, Miko! ONE JOB!' Sakura, as the head medic, did not appreciate nurses slacking off.

'I'll talk to you later. Now, Sasuke, what were you saying?'

'Ka- _Hokage-sama_ needs us for an A-rank mission.' Sasuke finished. He looked to Sakura, who was glaring at her desk, and to Miko, who was still there, trembling.

'What did she do anyway?'

'She had a surgery scheduled from fifteen minutes ago to thirty-two minutes from now.'

'And?'

Sakura sighed. 'Let's just go see Hokage-sama.'


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi looked... older to say the least. The cheerfulness in his face was still there, but both Sakura and Sasuke agreed silently that it was fake, having known him for so long.

The former-ANBU cleared his his throat. 'You might be wondering why I'm sending the strongest Kekkei Genkai user and best medic in the world on a mission that has a 51% fail rate.'

'Well, knowing you two, the failure rate is almost non-existent and this mission is... high paying.' The unspoken 'you know Konoha needs it' met the remaining of Team Seven's ears.

'Your mission is to investigate the outskirts of The Land of Tea and figure out who is kidnapping all the women in the area. Do you accept?'

'Yes, Hokage-sama.' the two chorused.

'Good. You are to leave at noon.'

 **A/N**

 **Hi, blossoms! It has been a hot minute since I have updated, and that was due to graduation and pure laziness. So, yeah, I'm back on track. I'll be updating every other day with the same short chapters. For those of you waiting for Through Time to be updated, I'll hopefully do it soon.**

 **I hope you have an amazing day/night!**

 **xoxo Sadie**

 **P.S. - I left my laptop at college, so I'm on my phone right now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Once out of the office, the air was awkward. Okay, okay, awkward is an understatement.

Our two precious cinnamon ro- ahem Naruto characters stared at each other in silence trying to figure out just what made the air so tense.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

Sakura hummed.

'I'll have to get Shizune to substitute for me. Also, Miko needs to get fired for making out with her boyfriend while she was supposed to be monitoring a surgery.'

'So that's what's been going on.' Sasuke said awkwardly.

Was everything around here awkward?

Suddenly Sakura widened her eyes.

She proceeded to slam the door open, comically saying, 'Oh my gosh, _Kakashi-sama_! You forgot to give us the mission scroll!'

'My apologies, _Haruno-san,_ here it is.', Kakashi said with an eye crinkle.

Sakura smiled, turned on her heel and headed to her house.

Sasuke looked to his former sensei. 'What in the name of Kami just happened?'

a/n

hi! i'm sorry if you kind expecting an action filled chapter. I was just in a crack-y mood today, so I wrote like that. I've gotten positive reviews lately so thank you! Reading them always makes me smile.

 **fanofthisfiction** : You might want to read ahead a bit. Thanks!

 **Squidney325:** Yes, I did write the poem by myself. Thank you!

 **pxppxnk:** Yeah, I'm going to work on that. Thanks for reviewing! ( thinks that your username is a link, so I put the dot out if you were wondering)

 **Squidney325:** Thanks again, hun!


End file.
